


Altered Math

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfinished (and never going to be finished) AU in which one change alters everything. What if Dayna had been just that little bit too impatient and shot Servalan back on Sarran in <i>Aftermath</i>? </p><p>What if?</p><p>Well, despite the fact that I didn't finish this 'verse, I  can tell you that everything works out much much better for everyone else-- except of course, Servalan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Altered Math

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"Well, I hope she's not totally insane." 

"I'm not the one talking to myself, am I?" Dayna said cheerfully as she popped up and shot an arrow past Avon.

"What?" Avon turned over to see Servalan, eyes huge and scarlet mouth even redder than usual. She dropped the gun she was holding, pawed weakly at the arrow protruding from her chest, and collapsed.

"She was holding a gun on you, Avon," Dayna said cheerfully as she ran lightly over to the body. "What a strange woman. Who wears ball gowns to run around the dunes?"

Avon blinked. "The Supreme Commander of the Terran Federation, actually."

Dayna looked down at the corpse. "Oh. Does that mean I get the job?" She made a face. "I don't want it. Come on, father's going to be glad to meet you. We hardly ever see anyone new!" She bounced off back down the slope again.

"I can't understand why." Avon looked down at Servalan. "On the whole, while I shall miss you, I'm rather glad Dayna didn't." Avon picked up Servalan's gun and checked it. "Empty." His smile was bright and beautiful as he dropped the gun again. "Despite Dayna's opinion, you had style."


	2. Plus Three

"This is my family. My wife, Dayna." Avon said, moving slightly in front of the others to face the Federation officer, Del Tarrant. "Her father, Harv Mellon, and her sister, Lauren. Our transport was caught in the crossfire."

"I'll need to see your identification." Tarrant practically smirked at them.

"We... lost... everything in the..."

Before Avon could finish his lie the Mellanby sisters had exchanged glances, blinked in acknowledgment and took Tarrant down. Avon was impressed. Hal was distressed.

"Girls!" Hal said, "That was foolish, you could have been hurt!"

Dayna was kneeling on Tarrant's chest, knife at his throat, while Lauren had acquired his gun and was looking down the passageway. "Be quick, Dayna, I hear more of them!"

"No, Dayna!" Hal said, but Avon held him back.

"Won't be a moment!" Dayna leaned a little closer to Tarrant to whisper, "Any last words?"

Tarrant cleared his throat. "Actually, yes. I'm a rebel and I'm really rather fond of my neck."

Lauren glanced back. "He's cute, Dayna. Maybe we should give him a chance."

Dayna rolled her eyes, and got off of Tarrant. "All right, but remember, I've got dibs on Avon!"

Lauren stuck out her tongue and headed off down the corridor, Dayna and Tarrant on her heels. Hal looked at Avon. "Dibs?"

Avon coughed. "It's a long story, and we don't have time for it now. Come on, we have a ship to recapture!"


	3. Makes Eight

"Why is Tarrant unconscious on the flight deck?" Avon asked idly, stepping over the obstruction on his way to get Orac.

"I expect the news was a bit of a shock," Lauren said, taking off her jacket, folding it neatly to place beneath Tarrant's head before getting up to return to her console.

"News?" Avon looked at Lauren. "What news?"

"Oh, about the baby."

"Baby?' Avon took an involuntary step back. "You're expecting a child?"

Lauren laughed. "Oh, no, not me, Dayna is!" There was a thud and Lauren looked down at Avon, lying at her feet. "Oh. Maybe we'd better make sure Father is sitting down when we tell him the good news."


	4. Becomes One

"Well, yes, as First Citizen I am legally empowered to do as you request." Hower looked at Hal. "And, as your old friend, I am, of course, honored to do so. But is that..." he waved a hand at the huge and gaudily colored weapon Hal cradled in his arms, "really necessary."

"Oh, yes, it's part of a very ancient Earth tradition," Hal replied earnestly, "along with the flowers..." he indicated with a nod his daughters and Cally, loaded down with wreaths and woven headbands of native blooms.

"And don't forget the toast," Vila added cheerfully. "I get to make the toast." He waved a half-full bottle of what the label proclaimed to be 'Genuwine Olde Earff Shaympine'.

"Very well," Hower said. "It is my pleasure on this joyous occasion," he droned, looking anything but pleased or joyous, " to perform the bonding ceremony. Is there anyone present who wishes to offer objection?" He paused.

Avon and Tarrant looked back at Hal, Hal's grim expression, and his gun which he had christened the 'Emasculator', then turned to face Dayna and Lauren, respectively. They said nothing. Vila giggled and leaned on Cally's arm.

"Then by the power vested in me, by me, I now pronounce you man and wife, man and wife, man and wife. You may now kiss, but I'd appreciate it if you could restrain your animal impulses until I have left the chamber." Hower walked quickly out of the room. Hal lowered his gun and smiled in satisfaction.

Vila frowned. "He threw in an extra 'man and wife'."

Cally grinned and held up her hand, displaying the ring Vila had given her in lieu of a tooth necklace. She said sweetly, "No, he didn't."


	5. Calculations in Graphite Can be Erased

"Bonded, to him?" The Caliph asked Cally as he studied Vila. "Oh, the Thaarn won't like that."

"The Thaarn did you say?" Cally shook her head. "The Thaarn is only a legend. Vila is very real."

"Not for very long, I expect." The Caliph pointed his weapon at Avon and Tarrant. "You two, come here."

"Not without our wives," Tarrant replied, impelled by the pinch Lauren gave his ribs. 

The Caliph got a faraway expression. "I had a wife. She's on Xaranar. But there's no use thinking about her. The Lord Thaarn's needs are paramount."

"Why?" Dayna asked, grumpily. She'd begun having morning sickness, not necessarily in the morning, and her temper was shorter than ever. Avon had learned to say, 'yes, Dayna' and very quickly get out of the way.

"Lord Thaarn is all-seeing, all-knowing, all-powerful." 

"He didn't know Cally was bonded, did he?" Vila pointed out. 

"That still leaves 'all-powerful'," Avon noted. "But at present, the only power I see is in that." Avon waved a hand at the Caliph's weapon, which was all the distraction Dayna needed to kick it out of his hand and for Lauren to catch it. Avon grinned, "Sorry, I didn't know she was loaded."

Dayna gave Avon a look. The Caliph rubbed his arm. "The Lord Thaarn..."

At that moment, Hal stepped into the room, cradling a huge gun in both arms. "The Lord Thaarn has had a change of heart and decided to let us all go."

"Where did you come from?" The Caliph asked, startled.

"Apparently the Lord Thaarn is only 'all-seeing' through other's eyes." Hal tapped the medallion on his chest. "My image amplifier didn't let him see me coming. And now, he sees nothing at all."

The Caliph slowly smiled. "How large is your ship? Can you take all of us to our homes?"

Avon shook his head no at the same moment Hal said clearly, "Why of course! We wouldn't mind at all, would we, Avon?"

Dayna looked at Avon. Avon sighed. "Fine, but this is only a temporary detour! We are still going to find Blake."

"Of course, of course," Hal agreed. "I want to discuss many things with him." He turned to walk out of the room with the Caliph, followed by the others. 

Dayna hung back long enough to tell Avon, "I want to discuss some things with him, too."


End file.
